The Vampire Live in Me
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: A vampire lives inside of Sasuke, and the vampire wants Naruto lustfully. Will Sasuke be able to keep Naruto a safe distance away while his heart wants him so close? How will the nine tailed fox find out about this? Rated High T for now.


"**The Vampire Lives in Me"**

**Naruto:**

**A vampire lives inside of Sasuke, and the vampire wants Naruto lustfully. Will Sasuke be able to keep Naruto a safe distance away while his heart wants him so close? How will the nine tailed fox find out about this?**

**Rated High T for now.**

/Chapter One/

"The Uchiha Vampire Ninja"

He shot up in bed, gasping for breath, for something to drink. A hand went to his forehead as rain pelted on the roof of his house, and he began to catch his wild breath. His heart hammered away in his chest and he lay back down on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. It happened just about every night. He woke up with this…feeling of thirst, insatiable, unquenchable; driving him near insane. It hurt him not to be able to drink anything.

"_Don't think like that Sasuke…Go ahead and get something to drink. No one will know."_

He chuckled ruthful. "You don't know me very well at all, do you?"

"_I know what you want, that's all I need to know."_

"Then you might want to learn more before you go on thinking I'll do what you want." Sasuke told the voice. "I'd rather go out with Sakura before I listen to anything you have to say Izono."

The voice known as Izono laughed, a heartless sound. _"I will lead you to my way of thinking soon enough Uchiha. You won't have a choice."_

Sasuke sighed, knowing in some far back part of his mind that Izono might be right. There was only so long he could keep this up. He was never aware something like this would happen when he went up against the night ninja Izono of the hidden blood village, that rainy night three weeks before…

…………

_The Uchiha held out three kunai as he raised his arm to guard. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded of the silhouette in front of him. The head of the ninja in front of him turned just enough to see Sasuke over his shoulder beneath the full moon. Rain dripped from the Uchiha's bangs in front of his face as he smirked confidently. "You didn't think I'd let you get away did you?" he asked._

_The ninja in front of him jumped with a back-flip, landing behind him. Sasuke quickly turned, caught off guard by the sudden speed the foreign ninja showed. 'He's fast!' He quickly thrust his arm out toward him, aiming the kunai for the ninja's neck._

_The ninja ducked and kicked Sasuke's legs out from under him. The Uchiha fell and moved his hand out, flipping back and landing on his feet again. He looked around in the rain, his Sharingan coming to activation. 'Now let's see how well your speed helps you.'_

_He looked through the rain, trying to find the opposing ninja. He seemed gone, but how could that be? "I know you're here!" Sasuke shouted to the rain. "Stop hiding and fight like a true ninja!" A kunai came to rest at his throat and his arms were pulled behind him as a smirking pair of lips came close to his ear, a dark sinister chuckling in the night._

"_What kind of ninja do you think I am boy?" asked the voice behind him. Sasuke struggled against the hold, but it was as a vice, keeping him bound. "You're nothing but a traitor," Sasuke told him._

_The man chuckled again and licked a line of rain from his neck to his jaw line. "Heh heh, you'd only be half right." He snickered when he felt Sasuke shudder. "Don't do that," the Uchiha demanded through clenched teeth._

_The ninja laughed again. "You seemed to like that from where I'm standing," he said sliding his tongue back down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke growled and lifted his legs in the air, back-flipping successfully and striking his foot down on the ninja's head. He poofed; nothing but a water clone. "What the…?!"_

_The ninja laughed loudly. "This battle is lost boy."_

_Sasuke quickly turned around to the voice, but was misled. A long nailed hand grabbed his neck roughly and pulled him back. The speed of his opponent proved to be much greater than his own and the Uchiha cried out as a set of sharp teeth pressed into his neck and broke the skin, draining him of his blood._

"_A vam…a vampire!" he managed to cry out, stifled._

_The vampire ninja chuckled as his teeth sunk into Sasuke's neck deeper and he licked up the blood that dripped out in small rives, mixing with the water of the rain. "That's right."_

_Thinking quickly Sasuke moved his arm behind him, thrusting the kunai into the vampire's chest. "Then this'll slow you down!" he exclaimed, pulling out of the vampire's teeth, twisting the kunai in the vampire's chest._

_The vampire laughed loudly into the night, seeming to be a part of it. "You know nothing about vampire's boy! You honestly think that will kill me?!"_

_Sasuke moved his hands, jumping back from his opponent, a thin thread connecting his hand to the kunai he'd lodged into the vampire's chest. "Fire Style! Suzaku Fire Jutsu!" A large spiral of fire exploded from his hands, following the path of the thread down to the kunai, holding a paper bomb._

_The vampire ninja grabbed the paper bomb and pulled the kunai from his chest, coming behind Sasuke as the fire jutsu made a straight line, hitting nothing until it vanished in the rain. "You'll have to do much better than that," he sneered, pressing the bomb to Sasuke's back._

"_Huh?! …Gah!!" Sasuke cried out as the bomb exploded and he was sent forward. He fell to his knees in pain, his back bleeding, the blood dripping onto the shingles of the ceiling, sliding off as it mixed with the water of the rain. 'Damn…he's better than I thought…'_

_His chin was lifted and he finally saw the bright yellow eyes of the vampire ninja he fought against as he smirked at him, leaning down to kiss his lips as his dripped with his blood. "Tell me Sasuke Uchiha, doesn't your blood taste wonderful?" he snickered._

_Sasuke smirked before raising his hand at his side, bringing up another kunai, thrusting it down at a diagonal across his chest. "I think you're crazy," he said jumping back. The vampire shrieked and looked down at his shoulder as it bled massively before the wound healed of its own. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wha…?!"_

"_Hehe, didn't you know boy? Vampires are incredible healers," said the ninja as he leapt into the air, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and swinging him, throwing him into the roof of the building, laughing maniacally into the night. "You will never defeat me!" _

_Sasuke grunted, pushing himself up on his elbow as the vampire was in front of him again, snickering. "I haven't had this much fun in ages. You are indeed fun to toy with." Pressing the Uchiha back down onto the roof he straddled him with his hips and dug his long sharpened nails into his chest, trailing them down, ripping the cloth of his shirt and tearing the smooth skin beneath._

_Sasuke cried out and raised his leg to kick him off. He moved his head to the side, missing the kick. "So feisty, you certainly don't give up without a fight, do you?" he sneered. He leaned down, licking Sasuke's neck. "I just love playing with my victims. It gives the eternity thing somewhat of a perk."_

"_Oh shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed twisting his body to the side, throwing him off of him. "Damn, I get tired of listening to you talk!"_

"_SASUKE!!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped, looking to the ground at the familiar voice calling to him. His eyes widened even more. "Na-Naruto! You dobe! What are you doing here?!" he yelled at him._

"_I came to help you ungrateful brat!" Naruto yelled back raising a fist to him. Sasuke waved him away. "Get the hell out of here idiot! I don't need your help!"_

"_LIKE HELL!" Naruto screamed._

_The vampire ninja appeared beside Sasuke quicker then he could sense him. "Oooh, such a nice friend you have…" He chuckled. "He's even feistier than you are Uchiha." _

_Sasuke's eyes glared at him in slits and he quickly turned, upper cutting the vampire's chin with much more speed then before. Before he even thought about it, Sasuke had turned and kicked the vampire square in his gut. Naruto stared on in confusion, raising a brow. "What…the hell is your problem Sasuke?" he wondered as he didn't see the vampire Sasuke was fighting._

_Regaining his senses the vampire grabbed Sasuke's ankle as he raised his leg to kick him again, and pushed it away from him, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him in the air. As Sasuke struggled for breath the ninja was struck with a devilish idea and smirked. "You like this boy…" He looked down at Naruto as he gained a worried look and yelled to him. "Sasuke!"_

_He brought Sasuke's face close to his, their lips a mere centimeter apart. "Listen to me boy, there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting what I want."_

"_Yeah right!" The Uchiha boy brought up another kunai that poofed and in a slew of smoke it became a wooden stake via substitution jutsu. The vampire looked down at it casually. "So you know something about vampire's after all."_

"_Your end is here!" Sasuke exclaimed raising the stake and thrusting it down into the vampire's chest. Blood spattered and landed on Sasuke's cheek as the hand around his neck didn't let go. His opponent had raised his hand, the stake gouging through it to the other side._

"_Ouch, you know that kind of stung," he told him sarcastically. With a flick of his wrist the stake was thrown aside and he lifted his palm to his lips, taking a mouthful of his own blood. Pressing Sasuke's body to his he kissed him, forcing his blood into his mouth, making him drink it under the light of the moon. Sasuke's eyes widened and he pressed his arms against him, pushing him away. When he did he coughed, trying to spit out the blood he'd swallowed._

"_Now the melding curse has begun!" the vampire exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes glowed red for a second as their two bodies began to melt together. "Your friend is mine, and I will take him in the most devastating way for you, Sasuke Uchiha!" laughed the vampire as he became a part of Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke look at me dammit! Sasuke!!"_

_The vampire continued to laugh, Naruto continued to be unable to see him, and Sasuke seemed to remain unconscious. When Sasuke woke the next day he was in Naruto's bed. He'd shot up and looked around, finding himself wearing the blonde ninja's clothes. A bowl of hot ramen sat at the bedside as well as a letter addressed to him from Naruto, telling him to eat and sleep after the fight he'd had. When memory struck him he quickly dressed in his own clothes and after thinking about it for a second he took the pajamas Naruto dressed him in, and left._

……………

"It's been three weeks since then…" Sasuke sighed to himself as laid awake in bed. 'How long can I keep this up?' he wondered to himself, listening to Izono laugh in the back of his mind.

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Naruto. If I did, it would yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yuri, and more yaoi. XD So anyway, this is one of those 'in-character' vampire stories. Here's hoping you guys like it, reviews are welcomed. :3**


End file.
